thomasversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Illuminators
Meeting in District 17 in Tokyo, these five heroes found that they were better off teaming up to take care of the drug-infested streets on which they lived. They rented a house for a short time and set their sights on protecting the common working people from threats mundane and supernatural alike. There were two phases of The Illuminators, the only common between them both being that they had Hex on the team. The first phase consisted of Hex, Tinker, Whisper, Kabutomushi, and Caduceus. The second phase's members were Hex, Powerhouse, Slayer, Arc, Coral, and Trident. Phase 1 Hex Camille de Chantraine prefers to go by Hex when fitted into her Superhero costume. At first, cleaning up the streets of Neo-Tokyo just seemed like a way to apply her magical studies, but she soon found the innate goodness in her heart was something she couldn’t help but foster. When not scaring the crap out of bad guys, she spends her time inside a very large and very old Tree with the wizard Charlemagne, chalking up on her studies in the place she calls home. She tries her best at wizardry, but her sincere and trusting nature makes for a terrible wizard as Charlie enjoys putting it, and instead would much rather go about doing things as a superhero would, rather than a sorcerer. While she was often at the base with her team, she did not sleep there; among the many magical notes kept on the wall of the library in the house was a page that only said "ALARM". If one were to touch the page, Hex would appear, ready to help. Tinker When The Illuminators met all at once while on a gang bust, they were prepared to go their separate ways after, but Tinker was the one that insisted they meet at a Denny's and stay together as a group. He's a genius inventor that outfits the team with gadgets and is a pretty good shot himself. Being so smart, he operates on somewhat of a different wavelength, and has trouble understanding some of the more simple concepts. Whisper Whisper is an abrasive young woman with a certain knack for sniping and an unusually unquenchable thirst for violence. Being raised and trained from a young girl to be a weapon, her people skills could definitely use work - but her friends are helping her smooth her edges and be something of a hero. Kabutomushi A kid from the poorer districts of Tokyo, he knows what it’s like to have nothing, and defends those without. He has no powers of his own, but has trained his body enough to make up for it - not to mention he found a mysterious mask that talks to him and warns him of danger, giving him an edge in combat. Nobody else has heard the mask speak, but it’s not all in his head. Probably. Caduceus A British doctor who actually is not a doctor. He is a psychic that has a certain talent for healing powers, and although he fronts as knowing what he’s doing on the medical side, he just cures psychically and calls it a day. He offers valuable insight with his unique point of view, and takes excellent care of the team. Even if they do tease him about his sweater vests. Phase 2 After a couple of years working together, the Illuminators has mostly fallen apart; The mask had begun to speak to Kabutomushi strangely, urging him on a new pilgrimage. With a simple goodbye, he was gone. Whisper, saying it was time for a hunt, announced that she would leave for a couple of months to regain some funds for the team. Tinker had grown fond of her and said he’d be joining her. Hex would never see the pair again. Seeing as it was only Hex and Caduceus now, she set off to find new members. However, Caduceus told her to start a new team in midtown, where magic was rampant. He’d stay and take care of his clinic in District 17, and wished her well. Below are the other members of Phase 2. Powerhouse Being a friend of Hexes from the start of her solo vigilante career, Singularity was an obvious person to ask, especially considering he’d just had a falling-out with The Immortals, his usual team. He decided it was time for him to be on a team again as Powerhouse, a new, more grown up alter-ego. He was a bit more jaded and his idealistic view of heroes had been tarnished. His heart never left the side of good, and was always prepared to help those in need nevertheless. Slayer Slayer, as a child, started out on Vanguard Dark. They trained him well, and as a teenager, he was slung forward in time while battling a strange creature. Thankfully he fell into good hands: The Illuminators. He’d bring a much needed tactical side to the team, offering them lessons on stakeouts and planning. After a couple of years, he was approached by Temporal who said it was time to take him back to the 1950’s from where he came. The moment Young Slayer left through the time portal, an older Slayer who looked to be in his twenties approached the team to take his own place. So while Slayer was without The Illuminators for some time, The Illuminators were never without a Slayer after he joined. Arc A boisterous young woman with an obscenely magical sword. When a code word is spoken, she is transformed into herself wearing a mystical suit of armor and can fire magic spells from the sword that she apparently inherited from her grandmother. Charlemagne deduced that her family are descendants from Joan of Arc, and the sword an ancient relic. She is the most gung-ho of The Illuminators and relishes the opportunity for battle. Trident A somewhat grumpy man that wields a magical trident with skill and ease. He agreed to join the team because “demons kept fucking up my neighborhood” and he just wants to live a quiet life at home with his wife. He’s got a unique arsenal of magical weapons, and although he really only ever uses his trusty trident, considers himself an avid collector and also aids the team with knowledge of magical artifacts and research. Coral A rumored monster living in a lake in midtown. He is a frightening but beautiful man made of coral who prefers to be aware from people who flinch at the sight of him. He claims that he came to be this way because a gypsy cursed him, and when Hex delved below to speak to him, she promised she would do her best to cure him and gave him a new purpose helping others with his water-based powers. Some think it’s genetic, some magic, but either way no cure has been found yet. Category:Team